Ant-Man (minimateking30's LEGO MCU)
Ant-Man is a film set within the 'LEGO MCU. It is the ninth film in Phase 1. Characters Protagonists * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) '(First full appearance) * The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) (First appearance) * Vernon van Dyne (Only appearance; dies) * Maria Trovaya-Pym (Only appearance; dies) Antagonists * Advanced Idea Mechanics (First appearance) **M.O.D.O.K. (George Tarleton) (First appearance) Plot In 1988, newlyweds Hank and Maria Pym are on their honeymoon in the latter's home country of Hungary. However, while touring Maria's hometown of Budapest, the couple are besieged by a trio of muggers. They beat Hank into submission and Maria is impaled with a knife. Hank is later taken to a local hospital, where he awakens and is informed that Maria has died from loss of blood. Hank becomes distraught and swears to try and solve the mystery behind humanity's destructive nature and then correct it. 21 years later, Hank is a scientist working for Van Dyne Industries in New York City, under the direct employ of Vernon van Dyne. Quiet, shy, and overly-focused on his work, Hank becomes smitten with Vernon's rebellious daughter, Janet. However, the 7-year age gap between Hank and Janet, along with the latter's partying lifestyle, dissuades him from expressing his affections. While doing research on molecular composition, Hank comes across a kind of chemical element which is capable of changing size. While experimenting with it, Hank accidentally shrinks in size and becomes stuck in his ant farm. After narrowly escaping, the particle-like element wears off, allowing Pym to grow back to normal height. Bewildered, fascinated, and frightened, Pym hides all of his research and the discovery of the particle from Vernon, which causes Janet to grow suspicious. At the same time, Vernon begins receiving threatening phone calls from George Tarleton, his former research partner and the current head of the Advanced Idea Mechanics. Vernon claims that he can't afford to Tarleton what he needs, much to the latter's frustration. Tarleton then threatens that Vernon get him what he needs or else Janet's life would be in danger. At Pym's house in the lower-east part of Brooklyn, he privately experiments with the particle he found, which he dubs "Pym Particles". After several experiments shrinking and growing in a controlled environment, Pym designs a specialized suit in order to control the Particles at will. He also finds that his strength is increased when exposed to the particles. Janet soon discovers Hank's secret without his knowledge. She's tempted to tell her father, but opts not to at the last second, noting her own growing attraction for the young scientist. Meanwhile, the Advanced Idea Mechanics are preparing to move forward with the production of a device capable of reshaping and restructuring reality itself. Housed within a cube-like container, this "Cosmic Cube" is intended to be A.I.M.'s ultimate weapon to conquer the world. However, they're missing a vital component to it's composition in order to make it work, which the hideously-mutated and disfigured Tarleton has been trying to extort from Vernon. Tarleton sends several of his agents to try and intercept a shipment of technology en route to Van Dyne Industries. However, Hank intercepts them and decides to try and fight them off, recalling his previous promise to Maria. After cell phone footage of him goes viral, Hank is dubbed the "Ant-Man" due to his shrinkage in size. Inspired by his works in protecting Vernon's shipment, Hank, as Ant-Man, begins fighting crime throughout Brooklyn. Janet immediately realizes that Hank is Ant-Man. Eventually, Tarleton and Vernon arrange a meeting with one another to discuss the status of the project, with Vernon in particular taking note of Tarleton's new appearance. Tarleton refers to himself as the Mental Organism Designed only for Killing, or M.O.D.O.K., and asks on the status of Vernon's end of the deal. However, when Vernon reveals that the compound Tarleton needs is still not ready, Tarleton murders Vernon. Janet soon discovers her father's body and goes to Pym for help. Janet reveals that she knows Hank is Ant-Man and begs him to help her avenge Vernon's death. Hank agrees to help her, but tells her to keep her head down, as now she may be a target, much to Janet's resentment and irritation. Ant-Man soon breaks into M.O.D.O.K.'s secret laboratory near the docks and attacks the Scientist Supreme, only to find that he is no match for him. After being beseiged by more of A.I.M.'s forces, Ant-Man barely manages to escape alive and he retreats back to Van Dyne Industries, where he's found by Janet. Janet helps heal him and the 2 share a romantic moment with one another. Not wishing to keep out of Ant-Man's second round with M.O.D.O.K., Janet convinces Hank to imbue her with Pym Particles so that they might face M.O.D.O.K. together. After being implanted with Bio-Synthetic Wings and given blasters that can compress air into highly powerful stings, Janet dubs herself "the Wasp", and she and Ant-Man soon begin making their way back to M.O.D.O.K.'s laboratory. Ant-Man and the Wasp arrive, only to find the laboratory abandoned and rigged with a bomb. They survive the explosion, only to learn that M.O.D.O.K. and his forces had decided to make their play and move in on Van Dyne Industries. The pair then retreat back to the tower of the company to face down A.I.M. M.O.D.O.K.'s forces attack the production facilities underneath the tower's forces, while his men contend to, and are defeated by, the arriving Ant-Man and Wasp. M.O.D.O.K. then comes into direct conflict with the duo and successfully incapacitates Ant-Man, leaving himself to wrestle with the Wasp over the incomplete Cosmic Cube. With no other options, Ant-Man manages to use his ants to distract M.O.D.O.K., sending him flying back into a generator as Wasp destroys his mental volts with her stings. The pair successfully manage to escape as the production facility explodes, damaging a large portion of the tower. Weeks later, Janet is promoted to C.E.O. of Van Dyne Industries, and she's shown committing herself to a relationship with Hank, who begins to open up more. With Pym's research now fully moved to his girlfriend's company, the couple embark on a life of adventure as Ant-Man and the Wasp. In a post-credits scene, scientist Franklin Hall is working on an experimental procedure at Stark Enterprises. However, when systems go critical, Hall becomes mad in his endeavors and the machine explodes. Trivia * The opening scene where Maria is killed in Hungary is directly based on the comics. However, the circumstances are different in that, instead of the Pyms being attacked by Hungary's secret police, they're attacked by ordinary muggers. This is due to the fact that the more modern setting conflicts historically with the comic book origin, as Hungary hasn't had a secret police force since 1956. * Ultron makes a cameo in the film, in the background of Pym's lab at Van Dyne Industries, as his project being developed for world peace in memory of Maria's death. Category:Movies Category:Created by MaxGoji